The Bic statisticsCore for the Program Project, "NK Cells, their Receptors and Unrelated Donor Transplant''1 (referred to as "the Program") consists of members of the Biostatistics Core of the University of Minnesota Cancer Center and members of the National Marrow Donor Program (NMDP), Center for International Blood and Ma TOW Transplant Research (C1BMTR), Biostatistics and Data Management Group. It will function in conjunction with the existing Biostatistics Core of the Cancer Center and will be directed by Dr. Chap T. Le, Directo [unreadable]of Biostatistics at the University of MinnesotaCancer Center. The mission of the Biostatistics Core is to support and promote high qualitytransplant-related and clinical research as proposed in this application. This core is responsible for assisting the Project Leadersin study design, data collection and processing, quality control, data storage and retrieval, and data analysis for all studies. The overall Core objective is to provide all investigators with a high level and broad range of expertise in data quality control, management and data analysis. To staff this important component of the Program, we have assembled a team of highly qualified investigators. The team consists of Dr. Le, Dr. Tracy Bergcmann(a Biostatistics Research Associate at the Cancer Center), Dr. Tao Wang (a StatisticalGeneticist),and Dr. John Klein, Co-Core Director at ihe C1BMTR.